Star Wars Kotor: Seranna's Story
by darkgriffon4321
Summary: A Smuggler, Seranna Kal'ven, signs on to fight for the Republic Fleet onboard the Republic Warship Endar Spire. Little dose she know the destiny that awaits her, or the Jedi that she will become.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my Adaptation of Star Wars KOTOR Featuring my character on the game :)**

**There are just a few changes**

**Dialog: It is not copied down word for word, I wanted to get creative. But it is true to the story. This is dialog that I always wanted in this game, but could never have.  
**

**Characters: Carth is less of a jabbering wuss, and more of a man in my adaptation. Canderous is still Canderous. Mission is less whiney. and Bastila is still Bastila.**

**Content: This is a novelization, not a game. Some things you can do in the game will not be shown in this book. Sorry.**

**Copyright: All of the Characters are the properties of their respected creators. This is a fanfiction, and I have earned approximately zilch from this.  
**

* * *

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Seranna's Story

Prologue

Seranna Kal'ven entered the Mess Hall on-board the Endar Spire. She never thought that she would ever see the inside of a Republic Warship, and not just the brig. How did it ever happen? In essence, Malak happened. When the Dark Lord Malak betrayed his master, the Republic needed people to fight. People with skills. And she was just outside the Y'Toub system when her ship was intercepted by a Republic Patrol ship. It was touch and go for a minute there, as the Republic managed to find her just when she had an entire hold full of spice and blasters.

Unfortunately, they caught her, and they pulled her into the patrol ship's hanger. Her ship, the spice, and the blasters got confiscated immediately. Burak the Hutt was not going to be happy about that one. But then the Republic offered her a sweet deal. They'd make the criminal record go away for five years of service in the Republic Military. Sides, they had a real hard time catching her recently. She stood in line in the galley, got her food, and sat down at her usual spot. Away from the rest of the crew. Sides, she wasn't in to the cause that these Republic types went on and on about, every given hour of the day.

Several of the Republic Troops at the next table began speaking. "Hey, who's Miss High-and-Mighty over there?" One of them asked. Another trooper spoke. "She's one of them smuggler types the Republic's been recruiting. Scum..." Seranna ignored the soldier's ongoing banter the best she could. "Hey, you heard?" One of them stated. "The Jedi came aboard. Right when Ms. High-and-Mighty got posted here too. And boy did they make a stir. Altered all the duty rosters, and I got nightwatch." One of them stated. "And it's all thanks to Ms. High-and-Mighty." He said sarcastically.

Seranna finally had enough. "Alright you Shutta! Lets see who's 'High-and-Mighty' around here." The soldier reacted. "Oww. Miss. High-and-Mighty wants to go up against us. What happened, did the poor smuggler loose her blasters and spice?" He stated with a goading voice. This caused Seranna to react and she thrown a strong blow to the Soldier's face. The soldier's companions moved in to try and grab Seranna, until she dodged one of them and latched on to his arm. She then threw him to the ground with his buddies. The second one was dispatched with another well placed punch

Suddenly a voice spoke, "What in the name of the force is going on around here!" It was one of the Endar Spire's officers, a Lieutenant. "Who started it?" He asked. Every finger pointed at Seranna. The officer approached Seranna. "You've got a serious attitude problem Kal'ven." Seranna put on a fake grin. "So glad you've noticed. But hey, I've got plenty more where that came from."

The Lieutenant growled a bit. If he did not have orders from the Jedi themselves to give this woman 'special consideration', he'd have her scrubbing every toilet on the ship by now. The best he could do was to confine her to quarters. "You are now confined to the barracks Kal'ven." Seranna huffed and then left. "And the rest of you, If I catch any of you monkey-lizards starting anything like this again. I will personally feed you to the nearest Rancor I come across. Is. That. Clear!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" The soldiers in the galley said in unison.

The Lieutenant left the Galley and moved down the Corridor, as he turned a corner, he came face to face with a Jedi. Not just any Jedi. Bastila Shan herself. He stared at her for a moment, his displeasure being communicated with more than just words, then he left.

* * *

Seranna entered the barracks and began to stare out into space. That could've gone better. But she couldn't stand that maybe there was more to her than just the smuggler she once was. She opened her footlocker and began to go through it. She pulled out a small holoprojector and activated it. It had the image of her parents in it. The ones who were not too happy about her life as a smuggler. But Corellians were a stubborn people. Especially those out on the Corellian colonies. They still loved her anyway.

The Barracks door opened and another man entered. "You really stirred up a gundark's nest back there, you know that Kal'ven?" A female Twi'lek stated in Huttese as she entered the room. Seranna smiled and reached for the bottle of Corellian Ale under the false bottom in her footlocker. She then tossed it to her. "Yeah, well these Republic types don't know how to fight very well. They're a bunch of moisture farmers in nice uniforms." Both of them laughed as the Twi'lek passed back the bottle. Seranna took a nice long draw from it. "It's not Tarisian Ale, but it's way better than the stuff coming out of the hydrators." Seranna noted.

"Yeah, like we'll ever be able to get a bottle of that stuff." The Twi'lek mentioned to which Seranna laughed. "What will I ever do without you Vianna?" She smiled, "Hey, you were the one that got me off Sleheyron. Remember? The way I see it, you join the republic, then I will too. Partners for life?"

"You know it girl." Seranna stated. Both of them sat down. "It's a good life, you know that? One year, and six months of this, and we'll be off this ship and back to ours. And with enough pay to get us a new ship and to take care of the hutt's debts. Where do you want to go? Naboo? Ithor?"

Vianna spoke, "Anywhere but hutt space. I've had enough of the stink for a lifetime. Hey, I gotta go. Duty calls. Get some rest, we'll be quite busy in the morning." Seranna spoke again. "Yeah, I'll be cleaning toilets, and you'll be guarding the Jedi's quarters."

"Remember, its for the Republic." Vianna said as she saluted. Seranna saluted with the bottle and the Twi'lek left the room. Seranna sighed as she looked out into the starfield, and kept on drinking until the bottle was completely empty. All it took was a few minutes afterwards for her to drop down on her bunk, and pass out.


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Seranna's Story

Chapter One

The ship shook again, Seranna only begun to rouse from her sleep. Another jolt completed the process of her waking up. The only thing she was wearing were her undergarments, and she had a pounding headache. "Ugh! Not now!" She said as she looked toward a viewport. "Can't you attack when I'm sober?" She screamed toward a passing Sith fighter. She grabbed her clothes from her footlocker and began to dress.

The door to the barracks opened and a Republic Soldier entered. Seranna caught a glimpse of him. "Yes, Yes, I know, I know. Sith attack, we've been boarded. Etcetora, etcetora. Forget this, I'm heading for the Escape pods. No amount of reward is worth this!" Trask looked at her with a glare. "What?" Seranna stated.

"Kal'ven, you've sworn an oath to defend Bastila like the rest of us, now its time to make good on that oath, despite your attitude problem." Seranna rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. I'll defend your Jedi Princess if it will make you happy." She checked the power cell in her blaster and then stood up. "Lets go get the jedi princess soldier boy. Preferably before the ship blows up around us." Trask shrugged and followed behind. Seranna's Comlink went active. "This is Carth O'Nasi, the Sith are threatening to overrun our position. We can't hold out against their firepower. All hands to the Bridge."

She opened the doors, and found the ship in the middle of a boarding action by the Sith. Obviously there was something important onboard if the Sith are going through all the trouble of boarding the ship. The first of the guards were dispatched easily, as most of these Sith Troopers shot like they were in a moisture farmer millitia. The fighting was intense throughout the ship, as she and Trask made her way through the ship.

They came across another corridor section that was being fought over. The explosion of a grenade took out several Republic soldiers. "Sithspit!" It was time to give the Sith a taste of their own medicine, so she produced two fragmentation grenades, and tossed one to Trask. She gestured to him with hand signals, and in a single moment, they tossed the grenades toward one of the Sith squads. The Grenades managed to take them out. Seranna and Trask took a right at the intersection and moved down the corridor until they opened the door, a sith and a jedi were fighting through the chaos. But before both of them could notice the new arrivals, an explosion sent shrapnel into both of them.

Seranna spoke, "Sithspit! This ship is coming apart around us. We need to get out of here!" She said as she unlocked the door to the bridge, once again, there was fighting. Explosions managed to kill several of the Sith, and she and Trask managed to dispatch a few more of them before they realized that the bridge was empty." Seranna spoke, "Alright, this dosen't look good. We're surrounded by Sith fighters, being shot to pieces, and we're spinning toward our doom. What else could possibly happen to make our day worse?" One of the doors, in the aft section of the bridge opened, and a Sith walked out. "I had to ask." Trask produced a cortosis blade and attacked the Sith. "Go!"

Seranna hesitated a bit. "Get going! That's an order!" Seranna nodded and escaped out of the door that the Sith walked through. When she was through, she managed to lockout the door just by removing its power coupling. She was alone now, until her comlink crackled again. "This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems." Seranna responded, "Great, where's the Jedi Princess?"

Carth seemed annoyed, "Her escape pod is away, you're the last crewmember on the Endar Spire. I can't wait for you forever. You have to get to the Escape Pods."

Seranna rolled her eyes, "Wonderful. This is just wonderful." She said as she made her way to the Escape pods. There were several more small firefights of scattered Sith Troopers, nothing she couldn't handle, until she came to a door. Carth came on the comlink once again. "Be Careful, there's a whole squad of Sith Troopers on the other side of that door."

Seranna responded, "Don't worry, I'll think of something." She motioned over to one of the Endar Spire's Security Consoles. "I'm sure I can think up of something shocking for them." She said as she pushed a button. The Security System activated and the Squad on the other side was, more or less, electrocuted by the malfunctioning security system. She entered the room, rushing toward the evacuation bay.

Carth responded, "You've made it, now..." Seranna spoke, "Just get in the pod Onasi!" She stated as she slid into the pod. Carth followed suit. The last escape pod launched from the Endar spire and streaked toward the planet's surface.

* * *

**Author's Note: I may not get all the lines, word for word. And besides, I wanted to display some of Seranna's snarky 'Han Solo'esque demeanor. **


	3. Chapter 2: Sith and Dueling Rings

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Seranna's Story

Chapter Two

She woke up, only this time, there was no explosions nor any ship around her. Furthermore the hangover she was having had not subsided, and her head hurt even more. "Ugh! That is the last time I drink on a Republic Warship... ever."

"I'll say, you took quite a bump too." The man in the room stated. "I'm Carth Onasi, and I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." Seranna lied back down in the bed. "Now I wish I hadn't." Carth chuckled a bit. "Let me guess, you smuggled Corellian ale onboard?" Seranna responded. "Yep." He responded with some reassurance. "Here, something to dull the pain." He administered a drug, and it helped somewhat. "Thanks, you're not as bad as what the scuttlebutt says about you Onasi." Carth chuckled.

"We're in an abandoned apartment on the upper city of Taris, and when we landed, you were out cold. I managed to get you in here before the Sith showed up." He stated to which Seranna responded. "Guess I owe you my life." She mentioned. "You don't have to thank me, I don't leave people behind. Besides, I'm going to need your help." Seranna rubbed her head.

"Taris is under Sith control. They've blockaded the planet, declared martial law, and imposed a planet-wide quarantine." Seranna spoke, "Do I owe the Sith money now?"

"No it's not because of you Kal'ven, it's because of Bastila." Seranna looked up with surprise. "Alright, one Jedi is worth blockading an entire planet and declaring martial law?"

"She's not an ordinary Jedi, she has some kind of 'gift' called 'Battle Meditation'. Through the force, she can inspire her allies to fight, and cause her opponents to loose confidence, and that can decide a battle real quickly. She's going to have half the Sith looking for her, which is why we need to find her and get her off Taris." Carth checked Seranna once again, "You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had a strange dream. Jedi fighting Sith." She stated. "I'm fine, just let that painstim kick in and I'll be up in no time." Carth smiled a bit and then he spoke, "You remind me of my wife after she had one too many drinks one time. Oh, I had to work extra hard getting her in a good mood the next morning." Seranna responded, "Oh yeah, what did you have to do?"

"Coruscantii Chocolates. The universal method of calming women down." Carth responded. Seranna laughed a bit, "Yep, you're a charmer alright." She stood up and walked over to a maintenance table. She picked up her blaster. "Where do we stand on firepower?" She asked.

"That blaster, a few cortosis swords, and my dual blasters." Carth stated. "If we're going to look for the jedi princess, we'll need something a bit heavier than just three blaster pistols." Seranna pointed out "There's a couple of vendors here in the upper city, but I haven't had a chance to check them out. I was mostly concerned about getting kolto injectors for you."

Seranna spoke, "Where do we stand on Creds?" Carth answered with a smirk. "Flat broke." Seranna responded, "Well, I'm pretty good at hustling people at pazaak. Maybe I can fish up few good marks."

"Wow, you are something. But you might be exactly what the Republic needs here." Carth remarked with a smirk. "Makes me wonder what else you're good at?" Seranna returned the smile. "You'll see."

* * *

Carth and Seranna exited the apartment to find themselves in a middle of a Sith Raid. It wasn't too big, just two battledroids and one sith officer. "Ok you alien scum, up against the wall, this is a raid." A couple of Duros back-talked the sith and one of them wished he hadn't. The officer blasted him for no reason. "Wait, Humans hiding with Aliens?" He said with surprise. "They're republic fugitives, attack!" Seranna drew her blaster and put a bolt into the officers head, Carth dealt with the two battledroids quickly with his dual blasters." The trio were dealt with quickly.

"Poor Ixgil, He shouldn't have talked back to that Sith. Thanks for that Human." Seranna responded. "No Prob, glad we could help. You think you can clean up here? We kinda don't want to be noticed by them."

"Don't worry about the bodies, I'll move them someplace else. It should throw the Sith off track." The Duros responded as Seranna walked forward and began seaching the bodies. "Nice, these sith have some good stuff." She said as she picked up a blaster rifle. They then moved further down the circular hallway within the building they were in, and Seranna took a look outside one of the viewports. "Whoa, I've never been to Taris, and it's a little like Coruscant." She noted.

Carth spoke up, "Coruscant dose not have racist government, dueling rings, or Davik Kang." He noted. "Taris is both the cream, and the crud of the galaxy. Sure it looks nice in the upper city, but wait till you get to the lower city. It's ruled by Swoop Gangs down there. Then there's the undercity. They say the Tarisian System of Justice is not one for mercy."

"Lovely," Seranna noted. "'Join the Republic Fleet, see the galaxy, battle against Sith and Mandalorians in an epic struggle for survival.'" She stated as they walked. But Carth did not respond to that quip, and it somewhat disturbed Seranna. "Did I upset you Carth? I didn't mean to." She stated. "I fought in the Mandalorian Wars. And I've never seen anything like what these Sith have unleashed. Not even the Mandalorians were this senseless." Carth said that in somewhat of a angered tone.

"I'm sorry Carth," Carth spoke with his hand held up. "No, it's alright. It's just an old and open wound. I'll tell you more about it later."

* * *

Seranna walked into, what appeared to be, some sort of club not far from the Apartment that they decided to hide out in. And they had everything here. She wondered if she could get a drink here, but for now, she decided they needed credits.

There was always Pazaak, but that required credits to begin with, so she looked around more. She really wanted to try out Tarisian Ale, but this was no time to mess around. So, she ventured into another wing of the club to find herself in a room, surrounded by monitors, and several people with weapons in the middle. "Hey, it's starting!" One of the spectator's noted. Seranna moved over to the screens.

On one of them, two people stepped into some kind of dueling ring. And the announcer giving them a rousing introduction. Suddenly one of them drew a blaster, and one of them almost drew a blaster, but dropped it to the ground. When he picked it up, he got shot. Seranna chuckled, "Talk about your run of bad luck." She noted. It did not take long for the duelists involved to show up again in the club. Apparently, one of them, who's nickname was 'Deadeye Duncan', was not as ominous as she first thought. He had terrible coordination, a blaster that did not have a good grip to prevent slipping. "Wow, a moisture farmer millitia would have a field day with you." She mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He mentioned. She motioned over to the Hutt, who was for all intents and purposes, running the Arena. "So, is this where we place bets?" She asked the Hutt. "The betting window's closed. People are tired of seeing the same duelists all the time. It's bad for business unless you want to fight. We need a new face in the dueling ring, human. You look like you can hold your own, so do you want to step into the dueling ring?"

Seranna smirked, "Oh yeah, risk my neck for money? Then again, I always risk my neck for money. Or maybe a little fun. Sign me up." Carth spoke, "Vibroblades and Blasters? How come no one ever dies?"

"We've got a suppressor field in place. Weapons hurt, but they do not kill. So, are you still interested?" The hutt asked? Seranna responded, "Even better."

"Alright, you need an Arena name. How about the Mysterious Stranger?" Seranna frowned. "That's a horrible name." Carth suddenly interjected. "It might be a good idea, just in case the Sith came across the Endar Spire's crew manifest." Seranna sighed, "Alright, Mysterious Stranger it is."

* * *

Seranna and Deadeye stood their ground in the Dueling ring, and the announcer introduced her, 'Mysterious Stranger', and the guy that got blasted during the last duel. She rolled her eyes. That hutt had set her up with this looser. She wanted a little bit more of a Challenge.

Deadeye tried drawing his blaster, and Seranna shot the blaster out of his hand. She kept on shooting it across the arena, and the field didn't cause too much damage to the blaster. She walked over and knocked Deadeye to the ground with the back of her hand as he was fumbling for his blaster. This only caused the crowd to cheer even more. She picked up the blaster and took a look at it. "Czerka P-441. It's a cheap knockoff of Blastec's DL-21. They were pulled from the market because of a defective prefire chamber. Czerka also didn't balance the weapon's weight very good. Causing it to be unwieldy in combat. The grip is a cheap hydroplas that is well known for slipping when wet. Especially with sweat." Deadeye got up and charged at Seranna. She evaded a punch and then tripped deadeye quite easily. "And you don't have a hint of military training with you. You were trained by second-rate mercs, weren't you? The military teaches you never to just attack, but to evaluate your chances of success. Which is what you should be doing right now. Go home Duncan, for your own sake." Seranna turned toward the Arena's exit.

"Well.. Deadeye is down again. But really, are any of us surprised? You'll have to do better than that Stranger."


	4. Chapter 3: Tarisian Ale and Uniforms

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Seranna's Story

Chapter Three

Seranna did not show anyything more than what she wanted Niklos to know.. She looked at the credits on the Pazaak table. Though they were difficult to get. Marl was good for his age, but Twitch, she never meet a more insane Rodian in her life. Fortunately, for her, Twitch's insanity proved to be his undoing. He fired wildly and unpredictably. But Finesse always overcame madness. Regardless, she got her money from the hutt.

But enough was never enough, and now she was staring at the Pazaak Cards in her hand, feigning the ignorance and the nervousness of a rookie. Carth wasn't exactly happy about it, this was a big risk. Finally Niklos presents his hand. "Nineteen" Carth began to get nervous. There was only one hand that could beat nineteen in Pazaak. Seranna feigned a sigh. "Well, it looks like the only hand I have is a..." She then spoke loudly. "Twenty!"

"Sithspit!" Niklos stated. He had just lost a week's winnings to this 'mysterious stranger'. Seranna gathered her winnings and stood. "Better luck next time Niklos." She winked and walked off. Carth walked with her, "You could've lost the credits we needed to find Bastila." Seranna smirked toward Carth. "I don't loose." She walked toward the bar in order to be cut off by a young woman. "Where did you get those clothes? A Trash Compactor in the Lower City?"

Seranna took a glance toward the woman. "Excuse me?"

"Why is the help here so incompetent? One word to daddy and I can get you fired." She replied.

Seranna responded, "I don't work here. Stop bothering me."

"How dare you snap at me!" Lana stated as she ran off.

Seranna then spoke toward Carth. "Wow... Touchy... I'm not sure if I like this planet, or hate it?" She stated.

* * *

"Hold on there Civilian." The guard at the elevator stated. "Only those with official Sith Business are allowed into the Undercity. So unless you have the proper papers, I suggest you turn around and go back the way you came."

Seranna sneered. "Where do we get the papers."

"If you were supposed to have them, you'd know where to get them, now move along." The silver clad trooper responded. "Great..." She said as she turned and left, with Carth in tow. "We need Sith uniforms." Seranna whispered.

Carth responded, "That might complicate things, soldiers are protective of their uniforms."

Seranna responded, "You know, there are ways to get soldiers out of uniform. I used to do it a lot." Carth smirked, "Really? Care to explain sometime?"

Seranna spoke again, "In your dreams, Lets just go back to that bar, and I'll show you."

Seranna and Carth ended up and the same upper city cantina, sitting at a table, and watching the clientele. "What about that one?" Carth asked.

Seranna examined the man that Carth noticed, and then spoke, "Oh, he's not a soldier." She noted. "He doesn't have that intimidating pose." She noted. Carth raised his eyebrows. "You think I'm intimidating?" Seranna responded. "I think your interesting Onasi." She then examined the scene again. "Oh, now there's one, definitely a soldier." She stood up. "Why don't you head back to the Apartment, this won't take long."

She left and began to move toward the soldier. Until he caught her in his eye as she approached. He then spoke, "Hello, I'm Yun Genda, Sith Occupation Force. And who might you be?" Seranna spoke. "Uh.. I'm Seranna Kal'ven. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, and I'm surprised your talking to me. Most of you Tarisians won't even say two words to me." Yun stated with a surprised look.

Seranna responded, "I'm not actually from Taris, I'm just trapped here until this blockade ends." She stated.

"You're an offworlder?" Yun's mood improved. "I guess you must hate us for this huh?" Seranna spoke, "Not really, things happen like this, we gotta make the best of things. Besides, Taris can get a little boring after a while."

"Hey how about you come by my place later. Me and some friends are having a little party." Yun stated as he handed her a piece of paper with his address on it. Seranna responded, feigning interest. "Sure, I'll see you then." Seranna stated as she left. "And so the fish nibbles on the hook."

* * *

It did not take long for Seranna to find that the party had already stared. Yun turned to the new arrival with interest, and examining several parts of her body with greater interest. "Hey, you made it... hic..." He stated. A woman behind him then spoke. "We better lay off this Tarisian Ale, it's got quite a kick. A few more drinks, and we'll all be lying on the floor.

"Hey, we're not on duty tomorrow, live a title Sarna." Yun stated, and the party goers began drinking. It did not take long for one bottle to literally crash the party. Seranna was amazed by it. "Hey... why don't you have... some?" The last party-goer stated before he collapsed.

Seranna examined the scene with a smile and then let loose a mischievous giggle. "Wow, these Sith have sure gotten themselves thoroughly stoned, and I didn't even have to lift a finger." She approached several duffel bags. "One women's uniform, and one men's uniform. This will work." She picked up two of the duffel bags and approached the bottle on the table, picked it up, and downed the last of it. "Sorry Yun, you are cute and all, but I don't think it will work out between us, we've got way too many commitment issues."

* * *

Seranna entered the room and tossed the duffel to Carth. "Here you go, one Sith uniform." Carth caught the duffel and examined it. "How did you get your hands on this?" Seranna smirked, "I've got skills Carth."

Carth began to smirk, "Wait... I don't even want to know. Lets just get into these uniforms."

Seranna nodded, "Step outside Carth."

"Your wish is my command." He replied as he left the one room apartment.

* * *

**Edited for Spelling and Grammar. 1/24/11**


	5. Chapter 4: Of Twi'leks and Wookies

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Seranna's Story

Chapter Four

Seranna and Carth stepped off the elevator and surveyed the scene around them. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear we were on Nar Shaddaa." She noted in a solemn tone. Carth nodded, "This is where Taris stuffs all of its poor and non-humans. The Lower City is ruled by the gangs. It was just as bad back when the Republic was here, and the Mandalorian Wars."

Suddenly a group of Vulkars ran ahead of the duel toward another group of humans and rodians. "Well, what do we have here? A bunch of Beks in Vulkar territory. I guess Gadon needs another lesson not to send weak Beks out. They might get dead."

"We'll show you who's going to be dead!" One of the threatened rodians mentioned before the fight started. Two gangs fighting with stunners and vibroblades. All Seranna and Carth could do was watch, and the Beks weren't fairing well. The Vulkar's fought dirty, real dirty. Finally, the Vulkars turned their attention toward Seranna and Carth.

Seranna's hand moved to the blaster at her side, and with her usual quick reflexes, she flipped the blaster up and shot one of the Vulkars in the head. Carth gunned the other two down with his dual pistols. When it was over, the duel surveyed the scene. "Lets get moving, Once we find Bastila, we can get out of this place. It was not long before they approached a cantina, this one with a rodian outside as a bouncer. "We might as well check this place out. We could find some information here."

* * *

When Seranna and Carth entered the Cantina, Seranna did not proceed any further until she recognized someone. He was a rather short man, but she knew him well. Unfortunately, three Vulkars did not know better. "Well, look what we've got here? Calo Nord. One of the finest bounty hunters in the galaxy. He should show some respect. We're all Black Vulkars."

"Go away." He said simply.

Seranna gestured Carth to the side, and away from Calo's range of fire. "Hey, we're not starting anything, we just want to say hi to the Calo Nord." One of the Rodian's mentioned.

"One."

One of the Vulkars responded, "Yes Calo, there's one of you to three of us. You don't have a chance."

"Two."

The Rodian spoke, "Me no understand. Why dose he count? Is he counting how many of us there are against him?"

"Three."

Just like that, Calo tossed a grenade to the floor. A stun grenade. Seranna covered her eyes just as the grenade went off. Three blaster shots. Calo just walked away, leaving three dead Vulkars behind. But for a moment, Seranna felt as if Calo was watching her. Seranna didn't even stare at him, or speak, till he left. "What is Calo Nord doing here." She mentioned.

"Calo Nord?" Carth asked.

Seranna responded, "You've never heard of Calo Nord?" She wondered. "He's only the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy. And he doesn't work cheap. Usually, the people he goes after end up dead. He shows no mercy."

"Do you think he's here for Bastila?" Carth asked.'

Seranna responded, "Oh, I wouldn't doubt it. Malak sounds like someone who can afford Calo Nord. But I don't think Calo's down here working for the Sith. He doesn't trust them."

Carth responded, "Then we better double-time it." Seranna nodded, "But we need information." Seranna watched as a young Twi-lek girl, with a wookie in tow, entered. The duel ordered some food and drink, quite a bit of food considering the wookie's appetite. The Twi-lek was about to eat when several rodians approached.

"I told you to leave me alone. So get lost bug-eye, your breath smells like bantha poo-doo." She mentioned, and she had quite a mouth on her. Seranna would've left the situation alone, but the Twi-lek wasn't even old enough to drink. "This is a dangerous place for little girl. If little girl is smart, she should go on home."

"Who are you calling a little girl, chubba face?" The Twi-lek stated.

"Looks like little girl needs a lesson in manners." The Rodian replied.

The Twi-lek spoke, "Just a sec boys. Zalbar, a little help here. I need you to pull some legs off some insects."

The Wookie looked up, with food near his mouth. "Can this wait, they just brought my food."

"You can eat all you want later, besides you need the exercise, so get over here." The Twi-lek responded. The Wookie stood up and moved toward the Rodians.

"Our problem is with the little girl. We don't have any problems with a Wookie." The girl responded. "You have a problem with me, then you have a problem with Big-Z. Now hop on out of here." The rodians left, with somewhat of a grumble. Seranna approached the dual. "Well now, you don't look like Vulkars, I guess that makes you new down here. I guess that makes us your official welcoming committee."

Seranna responded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Mission Vao, and this big wookie is Zaalbar. We're not that bad, not like those Vulkars." Seranna responded. "You took care of them better than I would, I'd just shoot them." Seranna spoke again, "By the way, I'm looking for information."

"Well, you've came to the right place, We know everything that's happening on the Lower City." Mission noted.

"What do you know about the escape pods that crashed?" Carth asked.

"Only that everyone from the Sith to Davik are looking for any survivors or salvage from them." Mission noted, "The Sith have all the elevators locked down. There's been tons of patrols heading down to the Undercity searching for the escape pods," Mission stated. "Gadon Thek would know more."

Seranna responded, "Who's Gadon?"

"He leads the Hidden Beks down here." Mission started. "The Beks are alright, they're not like the Vulkars. Ever since Brejik took over the Vulkars, they've been attacking everyone down here. It's like they've gone insane."

Seranna looked at Carth, "We may have to go speak with the Beks. We do need all the help we can get." Carth responded, "Can we really trust them? The Beks are a gang." Seranna responded, "We may have no choice."

* * *

Seranna and Carth entered the Bek's base. And not after a stern warning from the guard outside. She walked forward, toward a human with strange looking eyes. Obviously they were occular implants. "Hold it right there. If you get closer, I'll put a blaster shot, right between your eyes. Now, what do you want with Gadon?"

"Calm down Zaedra." The man stated to which the bodyguard responded. "You're too trusting Gadon. Brejik and his Vulkars want you dead, and it's my job to keep you safe."

"Do you want us to start attacking strangers on sight? Like the Vulkars do? I will never let it come to that, now step aside, and let them past." The Guard settled down, "Alright Gadon." She turned her attention to Seranna and Carth. "You can speak with Gadon if you want, but I've got my eye on you. If you do anything, I will shoot you faster than how quickly you can say 'Vulkar Spy.'"

Seranna winced toward the woman, "I'll keep that in mind." She then spoke, "Gadon Thek? Seranna Kal'Ven."

"Good to meet you, and you'll have to forgive Zaedra. She tends to get a little over-zealous in her security duties, and she sometimes forgets that I know how to look after myself. Now, what can I do for you?"

Seranna responded, "Do you know anything about the escape pods that crashed in the undercity?"

Gadon rubbed his gotee. "Now why would you be asking about that?" Zaedra interrupted. "They might be spies Gadon. They could be working for the Sith!"

"Calm down Zaedra, If the Sith thought we knew anything useful, they'd have a batallion of troops kicking down our door. No, these two are here for their own agenda." Gadon continued, "I guess I could tell you what I know, It's not like it could cause problems for me or my Beks, but it might cause problems for the Vulkars, and that's ok in my book." Gadon continued, "The Vulkars stripped those pods clean within hours after they landed. It's too bad we didn't get there first, considering what my spies report the Vulkars found; a female republic officer named Bastila survived the crash."

Gadon continued. "We Beks don't believe in intergalacitc slavery, but the Vulkars aren't too picky. They took her prisoner."

Seranna responded, "Took her prisoner?" Seranna noted, wondering how on Coruscant that a Tarisian Lower City gang could capture a Jedi. She stared at Carth in disbelief, and even he had the same look of disbelief.

"I'm afraid your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's game to take over the lower city. He's offered her up as the Vulkar's share of the prize at the annual Lower City Swooprace. By putting up such a valuable prize, Brejik hopes to gain the loyalty of the smaller gangs in the lower city, and use their numbers to destroy me and my followers."

Seranna responded, "Wonderfull. There has to be some way to get to her."

"Brejik's probably got your friend hidden away somewhere safe until the big race, you'll never find her." Gadon noted.

Seranna spoke, "Gadon, I need your help."

"I guess I could help you out, we both have problems with the Sith and the Vulkars, and we both have everything to gain, and much to loose. I'll sponsor you as a rider for the Beks this year at the race, but first you must do something for me. A few days ago, the Vulkars stole a swoop accelerator prototype from us. We want you to get it back." Gadon stated.

Seranna shrugged, "What do you want me to do? Walk up the the Vulkar's base and say 'Please?'"

Gadon shook his head, "Not a chance, The front doors to the Vulkar base is locked tight, but I know a way to get you inside; Mission Vao."

"Mission? You've got to be kidding Gadon, she's a child." Zaedra noted.

"And she knows every step of the lower city. If there's a way into the Vulkar base, she'd know it." Gadon stated.

"Where is she?" Seranna responded.

"You can find Mission exploring the undercity, she's very resourceful. Especially with her wookie companion." Gadon stated, "But the Elevator heading to the Undercity is guarded?" Seranna responded, "Alright, how dose she get past the guard?"

Gadon responded, "Never underestimate Mission. We once tried to lock her in her room one time, and she got out of even that."

Seranna spoke, "Ok, we have some Sith uniforms that we've 'borrowed' from the Sith."

Gadon spoke, "Disguises might work on the upper city, but security down here is much tougher, you'll need Sith security credentials to get past him. Luckly for you, my gang ambushed a patrol heading down to the Undercity. If you want, I can trade them for your uniforms. With these papers, you won't need the uniforms anyway."

Seranna examined the man, and he seemed to be trustworthy, "Alright, we'll trade you the uniforms.


	6. Chapter 5: Who wants to be a Rakghoul?

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Seranna's Story

Chapter Five: Who wants to be a Rakghoul?

Taris now seemed less like the perfect world, like how it was viewed from the upper city. The lower city seemed like Nar Shaddaa. Now they had just reached the Surface of Taris. Below Seranna was the real surface of this rather strange world. But this seemed like something worse than Sleheyron.

"You there! Upworlder! This is our elevator. Anyone who uses our elevator has to pay the toll." A man stated as a group of men, dressed in rags, surrounded the dual. Carth responded, "I can't believe this planet, even the beggars are trying to shake us down."

"Five Credits, that's what it costs to use our elevator. Five Credits." Seranna responded. "What are you doing here?"

"We're the outcasts. Here we live a miserable existence, rejected and reviled by the outside world." One of them stated. Seranna sighed. She had something of a soft-spot for the poor and downtrodden. She pulled out fifteen credits. "Here, go get some food."

The two outcasts quickly grabbed the meager handout, and were suddenly chased off by another outcast. "Go on, you two, get out of here!" She stated. "Sorry about that." She mentioned to Seranna. "Those two always give visitors a hard time. We're not all like that. Some of us are really good people."

Carth responded, "Desperation dose that to even the best people. Seen plenty of it during the Mandalorian Wars."

Seranna spoke, "I'm Seranna Kal'ven."

"My name is Shaleena." The Outcast noted. "You're from the upworld aren't you?"

Seranna nodded, "Yes, but we're not originally from Taris."

"Is it as beautiful as they say up there?" Shaleena asked.

Seranna didn't know how to respond to that. "No, it is not beautiful. It may look pleasing, but beauty is only skin deep. I've seen planets that truly deserve the title of 'beautiful'. Ones who do not stuff desperate men and women into places like this. Ones who do not fester racism and elitism."

Shaleena was surprised at her response, "I see. But still, it must be wonderful to see the stars at night. I won't keep you any more upworlder." She walked away.

Carth spoke, "I never thought I'd hear a Smuggler say that." Seranna nodded, "I may have been a smuggler, but that doesn't mean I didn't have a soul." She then spoke again. "Tell me about yourself Carth. You haven't said much since we bailed out of the Endar Spire."

"I don't talk about myself very often. They are memories I'd rather not revisit." Seranna looked at him in the eyes. "Why?"

Carth spoke, "I've been thinking. How is it that the Sith caught us completely off guard like that? I know we were surprised, but c'mon, there has to be a reason." Seranna spoke, "What are you hinting at."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. But I do not believe in coincidences. That a smuggler could survive when most of the crew is dead." Seranna responded. "Carth, I am telling you, I had nothing to do with the crash, or the attack."

Carth responded with a bit of frustration. "Sorry, just forget I've said anything." Seranna sighed and moved on. Did this man have so many trust issues that he suspected the person next to him of betrayal? She proceeded toward, what appeared to be, a gate with a guard nearby. Also, near the gate, was a frantic woman. "Please open the gate, Hendar will die if you don't."

The guard spoke, "I... I can't, the Rakghouls are too close." The woman responded. "Please, you have to help him, Hendar will die if you don't." The guard responded. "I'm sorry Hester." Seranna walked up. "Open the gate, we've got them." She drew her blaster.

"Alright Upworlder, but I'm closing the gate behind you." The gate opened and Carth and Seranna walked out. They noticed the man running toward the gate with a creature in pursuit of him. Carth and Seranna opened fire, cutting the creature down in a crossfire. Seranna approached the creature. "Ugh! This thing is disgusting." She noted.

"Rakghouls." Carth mentioned. "I heard about them back when the Republic took Taris back from the Mandalorians. One bite, or scratch from them, and you become a Rakghoul." Seranna responded, "Ugh... It would ruin my complexion too."

"C'mon, lets go find Mission so we can get out of here." Carth mentioned.

* * *

Seranna and Carth continued to journey through the Undercity. Blasters drawn. They weren't about to take any chances at this point. That was until they came across a group of men with blasters. Most of them looked like hired thugs, but there was one who looked tough. Very tough. "S-s-stop! I'm not afraid to use this blaster if I have to."

"Settle down kid, we've already lost some men to those damn Rakghouls, the last thing we need now is more casualties from a needless firefight." The Man looked at Seranna and Carth. "Hmm, by the looks of you, you're down here for the same reason we are?" He mentioned. "Let me give you some advise. You're better off turning around and going back the way you came."

Seranna spoke, "Are you threatening us?"

The man spoke, "Mandalorians don't make threats, we make promises. But I'm just trying to give you a friendly warning. It's those damn rakghouls, I've lost about a dozen men to them." One of the mercs spoke. "Canderous, I think I've heard something." Seranna drew her blaster, and checked the area. Something leapt out behind her, and it was cut down by automatic blaster fire. The Mandalorian began unleashing a hail of automatic blaster fire, accurately at the groups of Rakghouls. Carth and Seranna began to back up closer to the back of the Mandalorian, as they were fighting off a swarm of Rakghouls. Seranna continued to pick off the incoming Rakghouls, in their heads, finally the last one fell.

Canderous then looked at the dead mercenaries. "Sithspit. Davik is not going to be happy about this. I better get back to the surface and tell Davik that his mercenaries are dead."

Seranna nodded, "Good luck, looks like you need it." The Mandalorian left with Carth watching. The Mandalorian had made him suspicious. Seranna noticed this and spoke, "C'mon Carth, lets get back to what we're doing. She heard another sound. And drew her blaster. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young woman emerged. "Please, you have to help me. No one else will help me, not even the Beks will help me. But I can't just leave him there, he's my friend." The Twilek stated. Seranna put her hands up. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on Mission, what's going on?" Mission responded. "It's Zaalbar, he's in trouble, bit trouble. If we don't help him, they'll sell him into slavery?"

Seranna spoke, "Calm down mission, who is going to sell him into slavery." Seranna asked.

"Gammorean Slavers, usually we have no trouble with them, but this time, they were ready for us." Mission stated.

Carth spoke, "I guess, when you have a wookie at your side, you could handle the Rakghoul attacks."

Seranna spoke, "Mission, I'll make a deal with you. I'll help you rescue Zaalbar, if you help us get into the black vulkar's base." Mission responded, "It's a deal."

"Do you know where they took them." Carth asked.

"The Gammoreans make their camp in the sewers. That's where we'll find them, and that is where we're going to find Big Z." Mission noted.

* * *

Seranna finished climbing down the ladder into the Sewers. "Ugh... Wonderful. We go from Sleheyron to Nal Hutta. And now we have Rakghouls and Gammoreans to deal with." Seranna said. "And I don't even want to know what else is down here.

Mission spoke, "Um... I don't know how to tell you, but..." Seranna interrupted her. "I told you, I don't even want to know Mission. All I know is it will take me forever to get this stink out of my hair." She said as she lead the way through the sewers, it was only a matter of time before they began to hear some of the Gamorreans native language in a room just off of the main sewer tunnel..

Seranna held her position staying out of sight. "Gee, they're arguing over how they're going to split the money from the Wookie." She Whispered as she took cover near a door. Mission spoke, "Lets get them." Seranna held her back. "Easy Mission." She picked several stones. "You don't always have to fight your enemy in order to defeat him." Seranna took a stone and tossed it at one Gammorean's head while his back was turned. He turned and saw nothing.. He turned back to what he was doing and another rock hit his head. The Gammorean turned and then looked at another Gammorean. 'Hey, you, why do you throw rocks at my head!'

The other Gammorean spoke, 'You lie, I do not throw rocks at your head, dum dum, won't do any good for a dum dum like you.'

'I'm not dum dum, you dum dum.' The Gammorean squealed as he turned around. He was pelted by another rock. Without warning, he turned and charged the other Gammorean with his axe. Hacking him viciously.

Seranna grinned as the Gammoreans started slaughtering each other, and she continued to stay outside of the room in in the sewer pipe. Mission and Carth looked at her perplexed. "What? Better they bash themselves in than us. Now we can rescue the wookie without much trouble." After a great amount of axes being swung, and squealing. The room became silent, and Seranna began to enter the room. She approached a locked door. "And this would be where your wookie is being held."

"Hmm.. It looks like this is one of those old-style manual locks. You'll only find these in the sewers. Security spikes won't work on these old locks, but don't worry, I have something here that will do the trick." She produced a curious looking device, and inserted it into the lock. The door finally opened. A wookie emerged and then spoke. 'Mission, I am glad to see you.' The wookie said in Shyriwook. "I'm glad to see you too Big Z." Mission exclaimed. The Wookie examined his companions. "Are these the people we meet in the cantina?" He asked.

"Yes, if it weren't for them, I'd never get you out." Mission stated. "Glad to meet you Zaalbar." Seranna stated. "You know the language of my people, I am honored. You saved me from slavery and certain death, therefore I will swear unto you a lifedebt."

"A Lifedebt, are you sure Big Z?" Zaalbar responded. "I am sure Mission, my people take these matters very seriously. She has saved my life, it is only right that I repay this Kindess." He then spoke, "In the presence of all of you, I swear this lifedebt to you Seranna Kal'ven. Let this oath be as strong as the worshyr trees of Kashyyk."

Carth spoke, "Wow."

Seranna responded, "Dose this mean I'm going to have a wookie following me around at all hours of the day?"

"Sorry, but a lifedebt is a lifedebt." Mission stated. "I guess you're going to have me along to, I'll never leave Zaalbar and I never will." Seranna sighed. "When will this nightmare end." Mission responded. "Hey, I'm not that bad, and besides, I have skills you can use, so give me a chance."

Seranna spoke, "Alright, now we need to get to the Vulkar Base." Mission responded. "There is a sewer pipe that leads to an elevator that will allow us access to the base, I just hope the rancor isn't still there." Seranna's eyes widened. "Rancor? Wait, you never said anything about a Rancor."

"You told me you didn't want to know what else was down here. So..." Seranna sighed. "Alright, I guess we have to figure out a way past a Rancor. I have a bad feeling about this."


	7. Chapter 6: The Rancor and the Vulkars

Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

Seranna's Story

Chapter Six: The Rancor and the Vulkars

Seranna and her group moved down the sewer tunnel, finally arriving at a junction and opening a door. The sounds of something very big filled the air as the door opened and the group looked into a large room containing a very large Rancor. Seranna spoke in a whisper, "Alright, any bright ideas?" She looked around at the group.

Zalbaar responded, "If you cannot cut the beast through the shell, then cut through the underbelly." He said in Shyriwook.

"Great, how do I do that?" Seranna stated while rubbing her head. "This whole, 'rescue Bastila' thing is becoming a serious pain in the..."

Mission interrupted, "Hey, why don't we just blow it up from the inside?"

Seranna responded, "Really? And how are we going to do that exactly? Let him swallow one of us whole while holding two frag grenades?"

"No! I'm serious here, all we need a few frag grenades and this little thing around my waist." Mission stated as she pushed a button that made her disappear.

"Nice, we can plant one of them on those corpses over there, and when the Rancor eats them, boom." Seranna stated while looking toward, what appeared to be, a few victims that the Rancor didn't get around to gobbling up whole yet. "One question, who gets to go plant the bomb?" The whole group looked at Seranna. She then put her hands up. "What are you all looking at me for? It was Mission's idea" Mission unhooked the belt and handed it to Seranna.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Seranna stated as she put on the belt and activated it. She promptly disappeared and she began to move toward the feeding pit where the Rancor kept all of his victims. As she neared one of the victims, the Rancor began to sniff. 'It's nothing, just go back to what you were doing.' She thought to herself as she began to rig the grenades onto one of the corpses. She moved quite quickly, and finally, she got the grenades set up on the corpse. That was when the Rancor turned and began to approach. 'Sithspit! Think Sera, think.' She finally dropped down beside one of the corpses and began to play dead.

The Rancor began to inspect the corpses for the smell he sensed earlier. A few times his claw prodded the body next to her, and the smell of decay began to overwhelm Seranna's senses. She had to hold her mouth to prevent from nauseating. Finally, the moment Sera was waiting for arrived. The rancor grabbed the body that had the grenades and downed it with one gulp. Nothing happened for a moment, until the rancor's stomach exploded sending what remained of the Rancor's innards all over the lair. The Rancor tumbled over right in front of Seranna. The stealth field deactivated to reveal a entrail covered woman rising from the corpses. Mission and Zalbaar, who were watching the whole scene, cringed as they walked forward toward the woman who had a wicked look on her face. "Any more bright ideas Mission?"

"Hey, look on the bright side Seranna, you get to tell everyone that you killed a rancor." Mission exclaimed, trying to cheer Seranna up and failing miserably at the task. Some gas escaped from the Rancor's maw, spewing even more entrails out, this time on Mission. She just stood there in shock, and Seranna gave a small grin. Zalbaar chuckled.

"Laugh it up fuzzball." Mission responded.

* * *

The door to the Rancor Lair opened and the Vulkars guarding this exit spoke as they examined the sight into the lair, "Whoa man, check it out!" One of the exclaimed as the walked forward toward the rancor. "It's dead? I mean the Rancor is dead." One of them stated.

"C'mon, it's just sleeping." One of the Vulkar Guards responded, "No one can kill a Rancor." The two guards walked forward, entering the Rancor's lair. "I don't hear no breathing man, it's dead. Whoa, Kandon is not going to like this man." As they entered the lair, Seranna and her group were standing at the door's sides. The guards were too focused on the dead Rancor to notice them. Seranna and Mission came up behind both of them and placed their blasters to their heads. "Drop the blasters." Seranna stated. The Vulkars turned around dropping the weapons. Seranna smiled as she contemplated a devious thought.

* * *

Seranna and Mission entered the base, wearing the Vulkar guard's clothes. Though the uniforms were somewhat smelly, they did't smell like Rancor entrails. And they most certainly were not the Armor that were worn my the Niktos in the gang "Seranna, I don't know if these clothes are an improvement." Sera smiled, "At least we don't smell like the wookie, now if anyonne asks, we're Vulkars and we're selling the wookie."

"Hey!" Zaalbar roared, "I am not for sale." Zaalbar continued, "I do not stink, and don't as me to bathe."

Seranna spoke, "We aren't really going to sell you, we just need to play this cool until we find that swoop accelerator, and chances are that the idiots that Brejik has around here aren't the sharpest vibroblades in the galaxy. So relax, I've got this all under control."

The group began to move through the base, the Vulkars not paying a second thought to them until one of the Twi'leks approached. "Hey, what's going on here? Where did you find the wookie." Seranna responded, "We found him after a raid, and we're selling him to Davik. Is there a problem with that?" She mentioned in a hostile voice.

The Twi'lek looked, "You managed to enslave a wookie? Whoa, I don't want any trouble from you. Just give Brejik his cut."

Seranna responded. "Good, now go away." They continued through the base until they came across a console. "Hmm... lets see what kind of trouble I can cause with this." She whispered as she began to slice into the console. "First I'll turn these guard droids against their masters, and... nice a little accident in the barracks, and finally, we'll raid their armory." It was then that the entire base began to go to hell. Droids turning on their masters, and several nasty power conduit explosions. Alarms began to sound throughout the base, and during the chaos, many of the Vukars began to flee from the base. Seranna responded. "There, all under control. Now lets go find that swoop accelerator. I need a bath after this." She complained. She was definitely beginning to miss the finer things in life.

* * *

They made their way through the bowels of the Vulkar Base until they came across a window that lead into the next room, of what appeared to be, a work shop for the Vulkar's swoop garage. On the work bench was an intricate piece of equipment. "Well, that looks like the swoop accelerator that we're looking for.

Seranna approached the door and opened it. Inside was several guards, and two Twi'leks. "What is this?" The Male Twi'lek stated. "More lackeys doing Gadon's dirty work?" The Twi'lek stated. "And I bet your here to steal Brejik's Swoop Accelerator."

"Brejik stole that accelerator from Gadon, it was never his to begin with." Mission Protested.

"Shall I kill them now?" The Female Twi'lek stated in a sultry tone? One that would make anyone question her sanity.

Seranna smirked, "Wow, I wonder what kind of crazy you are? I mean, seriously. I spend all this time thinking that you Vulkars have gone insane with killing everything in sight, I never thought that you people were already this loopy."

"No, hold on a minute, these aren't Gadon's Hidden Beks. This must be an independent contractor." Kandon stated.

Seranna responded, "Yep, you wouldn't happen to have a swoop accelerator just lying around would you? If you do, We'll just take that and we can be on our way."

"If you got past all of our guards, then you must be very skilled. Why don't you come work for the Vulkars. You will be rewarded handsomely." Kandon stated to which Seranna responded. "Oh, right. Didn't you and your gang, I don't know, kinda attack me on sight when. I may do crazy things, but I don't work for your kind of crazy. Sorry, but I know a bad deal when I see it."

Kandon responded. "Don't be a fool, Brejik would reward you for your services far more than Gadon would."

Seranna flipped her blaster up and shot the Bodyguard beside Kandon in the head. She then took cover. "Sorry, I'm not dumb enough to throw my lot in with crazies who attack me on sight."

"Kill them!" Kandon yelled with rage.

Mission responded after taking a few shots and taking cover once again behind the door frame with Seranna. "Shees, Seranna. You get me and Big Z into more trouble than we ever did with just the two of us."

Seranna responded. "What were you expecting, they were trying to bribe us, and it was going to end like this anyway. Were you thinking about taking their lame offer. We go all the way through the Sewers of Taris..." She took several more shots with Zaalbar. "... we kill a Rancor..." She took aim and shot another one of the bodyguards. "...and then we wreck havok in the Vulkar base while searching for a prototype swoop accelerator thingy. They're the bad guys, we're the good guys, remember?"

Mission responded. "Yes, but my point is, warn us the next time you're going to do that headshot thing." Zaalbar took some more shots into the room. "Zaalbar, Catch!" She tossed him one of the frag grenades and she took one out for Mission and herself. Finally, she pulled the pin.

Three grenades were tossed into the room, followed by three explosions in rapid succession. Seranna entered the room. All of the guards, including Kandon, were lying on the floor. "Well, that's that." Seranna stated. "Now to get this thing back to the Bek Base."

* * *

The door to the base opened, and Seranna, Mission, and Zaalbar entered. Zaedra noticed immediately and approached. "There you are, we were wondering if you would come ba... Ugh... What is that smell?"

Seranna responded. "You don't want to know. Here's your Accelerator Gadon. Now then, we could use your help with the race."

"Don't worry, you've kept your end of the bargain, and I'll keep mine. And I'm going to go one step better. I'm going to let you use the swoop with the accelerator." Gadon said in response, which instantly earned him Zaedra's attention.

"Gadon, you can't be serious. You can't give that swoop to this rookie, we need our best rider on it." Zaedra protested.

Seranna responded, "Uh, yeah. I can fly a smuggling ship through a blockade, but I've never tried my hand at a Swoop before." She stated. There had to be a catch here, she just knew it. And Gadon did not seem like the overly generous type himself. Futhermore, Seranna was now cursing herself for cutting a deal with these lower city gangs. 'It's all for the Republic. Sure...'

Gadon responded, "I have to be honest, the accelerator is unstable. It may blow up during the race if it's pushed too hard." He stated. "I can't ask one of my own riders to take that risk."

Seranna smirked, "So you thought you'd ask little ole me if she didn't have any objections to being blown to kingdom come. Sure, why not. I've already been shot at by sith ships, knocked unconscious and dragged around, gone up against a full grown rancor with nothing but a frag grenade, and fought off insane gangsters inside their own base. All in a day's work."

"You can stay here tonight until the race tomorrow. If you need anything, please tell us." Gadon stated.

"Do you have a shower?" Seranna stated.

* * *

**Author's Note: Semester's Over, Updates will come soon.**


End file.
